Kau Manis
by Farin Uchiha
Summary: Langsung baca aja. Bingung summary-nya. RnR


**_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story by Farin Uchiha_**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance**

** Rated : T**

**Warning : Hinata POV**

** =========0o0o0========= **

.

.

.

.

.

Aku kini berjalan di koridor kelas di sebuah sekolah yang cukup terkenal di Kota Konoha. Kini waktu menujukan pukul 06.32 a.m, bel sekolah belum berbunyi. Dari arah depan terlihat pemuda berambut kuning durian, bersama pemuda berambut _raven._ Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatap pemuda berambut kuning durian, Uzumaki Naruto. Ketika Naruto dan pemuda berambut_ raven_, Sasuke berjalan melewatiku, aku langsung menundukkan kepala. Rasanya wajahku memerah total.

_TLUK_

'Eh? Ada yang jatuh,' batinku heran. Aku mencoba mengangkat kepala, dan ...

_ 'Gantungan kunci!'_ Aku terkaget. Dan cepat-cepat aku membalikan badan dan Naruto juga Sasuke sudah hilang dari pandanganku. Aku menoleh ke kanan-kiri, memastikan tidak ada murid lain. Aku segera mengambil gantungan itu yang berupa miniatur ramen cup.

_ 'Unik.'_

Aku berjalan menuju kelas XI-B, dan Naruto juga Sasuke di kelas XI-A. Aku merasa bingung, bagaimana dengan gantungan kunci ini? Bahkan aku dan Naruto beda kelas.

Aku duduk di bangkuku di barisan ketiga dekat jendela. Tak berapa lama bel masuk berbunyi, murid-murid masuk ke kelas.

_'Naruto-_kun_.'_ Aku memejamkan mata sambil menggenggam erat gantungan kunci itu.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, kini waktu istirahat. Murid-murid keluar kelas dan juga ada yang masih di dalam kelas. Aku beranjak pergi dari tempatku, namun ada yang menahan pergelangan tanganku. Aku menoleh, "Hinata, kau mau ke mana?" tanya pemuda berambut merah bata ada tato 'Ai' di dahi kirinya.

"Ga-Gaara-_kun_, ada a-apa?" jawabku tergagap.

"Benda apa itu?" Aku terhenyak. "Di tangan kananmu."

"Eh? A-ano...Akh!" pekikku, karena Gaara mengambil paksa benda di tangan kananku.

"Gantungan kunci? Ramen cup?" ujar Gaara.

"Kembalikan, Gaara-_kun_!" seruku.

Gaara adalah teman sekelas denganku, dia menaruh hati padaku. Dia pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku, tapi aku menolak secara halus. Tapi, dia selalu mengawasiku.

"Benda ini lebih baik kubuang saja," ujar Gaara melangkah pergi menuju pintu.

"Jangan! Kumohon jangan!" Aku berlari mengejar Gaara.

Tampak Naruto keluar kelas, dan menatap ke arahku yang berlari.

Naruto menatap heran, dan tertegun melihat Gaara menuju tangga.

_ 'Aku harus cepat mengambil benda itu,'_ batinku mengejar Gaara yang menuju atap.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menaiki tangga menuju atap, karena Gaara mengambil gantungan kunci punya Naruto, yang jatuh di koridor dan aku mengambilnya. Sekarang benda itu ada pada Gaara yang hendak membuangnya. Tidak! Tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Sampailah aku di atap gedung sekolah. Gaara menghentikan larinya, begitu juga aku.

"Ja-jangan Gaara-_kun_! Kumohon jangan!" teriakku. Gaara menoleh dan berkata, "Baiklah aku tak akan membuangnya. Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa itu? Jangan yang aneh-aneh. Cepat katakan apa maumu, Gaara-kun!" ucapku tegas. Gaara menatap ke arahku dan berkata, "Jadilah milikku."

_DEG _

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau jadi milikmu. Aku sudah menaruh hati pada seseorang!" sela diriku menolak.

"Begitu, baiklah." Gaara hendak melempar gantungan kunci ke arah danau. Ya, letak danau yang tepat di belakang gedung sekolahanku.

"Kumohon jangan!" teriakku seraya terisak sambil menahan tangan kanan kiri.

"Gaara! Apa yang kau lakukan!" seru seseorang muncul dari balik pintu. Aku pun menoleh.

"Naruto-_kun_!" ucapku kaget.

"Ah! Gantungan kunciku!" ucap Naruto tercengang.

"Rupanya punyamu, ya. Tapi sayang..." ucap Gaara melempar gantungan itu, tapi...

BRUKK

Aku pun terjatuh demi merebut benda itu. Gantungan kunci miniatur ramen cup punya Naruto sudah ada digenggamanku.

"Hinata!" seru Naruto berlari ke arahku, tapi dicegah oleh Gaara.

"Jangan dekati Hinata!" ujar Gaara mencengkram kerah seragam Naruto. Aku menatap kedua pemuda itu.

"Lepas. Dia terjatuh, dan sudah berhasil meraih gantungan kunciku." Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Gaara.

_BUGH_

Naruto meninju wajah Gaara, membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah. Gaara menyekat darah di sudut bibirnya. Aku mencoba bangkit tapi lututku berdarah, "Ukh! Perih."

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja. Lututmu lecet, harus diobati." Naruto berjalan menghampiriku.

"Tak apa-apa. Ini, tadi pagi aku yang menemukannya," ujarku menyodorkan gantungan kunci pada Naruto. Dia pun menerimanya, aku tersenyum.

"Hei! Rasakan ini!" teriak Gaara berlari ke arahku dan Naruto.

"Kyaaa!" Aku memekik kaget, karena Naruto memanggulku dan menghidar dari serangan Gaara.

"Kau memang keterlaluan. Sampai sebegitunya pada Hinata, jangan pernah ganggu Hinata!" seru Naruto menurunkanku dari bahunya. Aku blushing.

_'Cih! Awas kau, Naruto,' _batin Gaara melangkah pergi.

Naruto mendekatiku dan berkata, "Ayo, naik ke punggungku." Aku terhenyak.

"Hei, jangan diam saja. Lukamu harus diobati, nanti bisa infeksi," lanjut Naruto.

"Baik." Aku menurut patuh. Naruto cuma tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Pelan-pelan Naruto-_kun_," keluhku begitu Naruto meneteskan betadin di kedua lututku yang lecet.

"Ini juga sudah pelan. Hehe," ucap Naruto terkekeh.

"Maaf, aku menyukai Naruto-_kun_." Aku menunduk malu. Naruto mendongak kepala, "Kau bilang apa?"

"Eh? Ano, bukan apa-apa!" selaku tanpa menatap Naruto. Tapi Naruto bangkit dan mendekatiku yang duduk di ranjang UKS. Mempersempit jarak di antara kami. Aku semakin merona, karena hembusan nafas Naruto menerpa pipiku.

"Kau manis, kalau dilihat dari dekat," ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

_BLUSH_

Aku langsung_ blushing_ berat, dan Naruto mencium keningku.

"Aku juga menyukaimu," sahut Naruto menatapku lembut.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

Omake

Naruto tampak mengobrak abrik tas selempangnya di atas meja. Membuat Sasuke menatap bingung pada Naruto.

"Di mana, sih?" timpal Sasuke, " Atau di saku seragam."  
"Ah, benar juga." Naruto segera meraba saku celana. Lalu beralih ke saku seragam, namun nihil.  
"Waduh, tidak ada. Apa mungkin jatuh di koridor atau di tempat loker, ya?" ujar Naruto.  
"Cobaku cari dulu ... _Bye_, Sasuke!" seru Naruto melangkah keluar kelas, mumpung saat ini waktu istirahat. Hanya dibalas 'Hn' dari Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali membaca buku sejarahnya setelah Naruto menghilang dari hadapannya.

_'Dasar maniak ramen_...' batin Sasuke.


End file.
